Remember When It Rained
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: For Sanzo, when it rains it pours. What can Gojyo's brief visit lead to?


When it rained, souls throughout the world wept.

At least, this was what Genjo Sanzo often thought to himself with an ever-bitter resolve. Other than allowing fertility to continue on its wayward path, he found the rain to be quite useless. All it ever seemed to do was bring about gloom and darkness and unwanted memories. Such fragments of the past were best left in the dark. But the rain never ceased to bring them back.

The monk tore his gaze away from the light droplets that had begun to hit his window, knowing full well that the mere shower would soon turn into a raging thunderstorm. He could sense it.

He slouched somewhat in his spot, not too worried about posture at the moment as his violet eyes aimlessly studied his loose robes. By his side there lay a single banishing gun with smoke curling nearby as the young monk's nimble fingers firmly clamped a lit cigarette between them.

The corrupt monk they called him. Truly, the only vow he ever bothered to uphold was his chastity because anyone unfortunate to touch him would be six feet under within seconds.

Bringing his hand up, he brought the cig to his narrow lips and took a moderately long drag, allowing most of the smoke to exhale and escape from his nostrils. This was as tranquil as it got for him nowadays, minus the rain of course. Every day there was a new disturbance. More places to go, more insufferable people to see. What a life it was, the blond mused in silence.

Pale ears twitched to attention as a door creaked open, the sound highly loud and annoying in the former silence of the room. But soon enough an even louder sound broke through the stillness.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" a familiar voice cried in alarm as bullets met the wall with an obvious intent, "Hold your goddamn fire, Buddha. It's just me."

"I don't care," Sanzo retorted in annoyance, "I told Hakkai that anyone who bothered me would find more than a bullet up their ass."

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the empty hall as the door fully opened, revealing the unbearable, lanky frame of the perverted Kappa named Gojyo. A royal pain in Sanzo's butt.

Gojyo leaned against the doorframe, casually lighting his own cigarette while keeping a watchful eye on the irritable monk. "More than a bullet, huh? See. Now I have proof that you're more of a fag than that cigarette you smoke."

The monk simply raised the gun threateningly, causing the redhead to relent.

"Alright, alright. Relax."

Sanzo knew that despite all of his threatening ways, the canker sore on the lips of life wouldn't leave just yet. And of course his suspicions were correct so he watched in silence as Gojyo made his way over and pulled up a chair not too far from where he sat, straddling it.

Sanzo continued to glare, his grip not loosening on the gun. Maybe he would just shoot the bastard and be done with it. Get the peace he deserved.

"Jeez, monk," Gojyo admonished while glancing about, "dark enough for you?"

Rolling his eyes in aggravation, Sanzo attempted to ignore the nuisance as he glanced back out at the world behind the window, rain now beginning to pelt down in earnest. Smoke escaped his lips, as the perpetual frown on his face seemed to deepen.

Gojyo followed his gaze and sighed, resting his head on his arms. "Fuckin' rain. Can't wait for it to let up. Stupid monkey's getting more and more restless indoors."

"Put a muzzle on him," Sanzo replied flatly, eyes fixed on the window.

"That'd work if he ever held still. Some pet you adopted," Gojyo replied, grinning amiably enough.

Normally a crack like that would earn him a glare or sarcastic retort of some sort but all he was met with was silence. He furrowed his brows a bit as he studied the blond, not bothering to take care of the ash as it drifted down towards the floor in a smoldering mess.

"Sanzo…? What's up, man?"

The monk's nostrils flared as he brought the cig to his lips for another long drag, finally tearing his distant eyes away from the rain. "Nothing."

Not wanting to pry for fear of being shot at again, he dropped it and allowed a momentary silence to befall them as smoke and tension slowly began to consume the air.

"So…" Gojyo began, running his fingers through his crimson locks, "You up for a game or are you just gonna sit there and mope all day?"

Sanzo lifted his gaze briefly to scowl at the annoying Kappa. "I'd rather rot here for the rest of my life than have to put up with you for another second so go find some whore and contract another sexually transmitted disease."

"Touchy…" the redhead remarked putting his hands up defensively. He didn't know why but some annoying yet knowing voice in his head told him to stay right where he was. With Sanzo as the rain continued to pour relentlessly outside.

He looked back at the monk who now had his head lowered and at first Gojyo thought his eyes were closed but they were half lidded. He looked like he was in a trance and so the Kappa took this rare opportunity to actually observe the being that was Sanzo.

He was pale; anyone could note that and thin. Very thin. The small red chakra on his forehead almost always remained hidden due to the unruly golden bangs framing his otherwise handsome face and obscuring the sight of those intense violet eyes. He was a good-looking guy, despite all of the frowns and such. This he would willingly admit. But only to himself. He was man enough to be able to judge the monk's physical attributes without having to question his sexuality he mused with a secretive smile.

Sanzo's silence wasn't that alarming if it weren't for the melancholy look he could detect on that serious face. Just what was his deal?

Before he could stop himself he found much to his dismay that his feet had decided to lead him to where the blond sat. He plopped down beside him, peering at the solemn face. Surely he would die now but somehow, that was the least of his worries at the moment. "Sanzo…?"

The monk lifted his head, his movements appearing timed. He turned his head to the side, cold gaze now fixed on the redhead. Much to his surprise, he didn't feel like smacking Gojyo for invading his personal space. All his thoughts seemed to wander as the constant pitter-patter of the rain caused his ears to ache with discomfort.

Gojyo gazed into those violet orbs, attempting to read them; Sanzo's gaze was so cold and distant. Not the eyes of someone who was happy.

They all had their past wounds and now he saw first hand how Sanzo hid behind this heartless cloak. It was enlightening in a way, to be this aware of Sanzo in a way that the others probably never would. Being this close to the monk was odd enough in itself but the fact that the blond did nothing about it was downright astonishing.

Sanzo looked into dancing crimson irises, not bothering to pull back or respond with the usual violence. Past the easygoing smile and pervy ways, he could see the eyes of a man who hid behind over the top charm and incessant ego trips. They were the same in this sense, he realized. Gojyo just chose a different method. One that had a way of grating on his nerves.

It was barely noticeable but the Kappa had drawn closer. His reason for doing so unknown but it was as if an invisible line was drawing him in towards Sanzo's almost unbearable suffering. He came close enough to observe how soft the damned monk's skin was, how pink those frowning lips were. It was a beautiful face. Why didn't Sanzo milk this?

The redhead was close enough now that Sanzo could feel his warm breath hit his cheek. Thoughts of outright strangling the male came to mind but he pushed those aside quickly enough. There was something in the air that he wanted to fight and yet knew that he couldn't. Not until whatever was commencing now had progressed to that questionable point where his morality returned to him.

What the fuck was he doing? This was almost too close for comfort and yet, he wanted this. He got some sort of sick pleasure out of being mere inches away from Sanzo's perfectly pasty skin. Was he acting like a queer? Probably but he couldn't have given two shits then.

His lips drew nearer and nearer towards the monk but he did not touch him. He didn't quite dare. Instead, they traveled all along the blond's jaw line, towards his neck and higher again, just ghosting over the skin, enough to make the man quiver slightly.

Sanzo's face grew hot but he remained as he was as he could almost feel Gojyo's lips violate his flesh. But it didn't bother him as much as it should have. The Kappa almost seemed like another shadow. He closed his eyes then, wanting to drown out all thoughts.

"Sanzo-chan…"

Reopening his eyes, the monk glared at the grinning redhead though the blush on his cheeks said it all.

Their lips were but a couple centimeters apart though no one moved to close the distance.

"Sanzo!"

The shrill sound of Goku's voice broke through the thick silence, causing both men to distance themselves from one another and look towards the door where sure enough a childish head popped through.

"Hey Sanzo, can we ditch this place now? Rain's let up and I'm starving!"

The monk furrowed his brows as he turned to eye the window. The rain had indeed let up. Odd. He might have noticed such a thing. But, he had been far too distracted by Gojyo to notice anything. His pain, his peace, the rain. Nothing but him.

Gojyo sighed and rose to his feet, walking over to Goku and slinging an arm around his neck. "Come on, monkey. Let's go see Hakkai and find you a muzzle."

Sanzo watched the boy struggle and curse in the Kappa's long arms for a moment before meeting Gojyo's gaze.

Gojyo gave a slight nod of his head and nothing more before dragging the struggling Goku off.

The monk resumed slouching as he looked back to the brightening sky, noting the nearby rainbow. His face softened in response as he too rose to his feet. He was grateful to Gojyo because for just a moment, he had shielded Sanzo from his pain and allowed him to experience a whole new side of things. But dared he do it again, he'd be shot at in a heartbeat.

This the monk could promise.


End file.
